Dark Souls
Darjìk Souls è un videogioco di ruolo/azione fantasy sviluppato da From Software e pubblicato in Giappone il 22 settembre 2011 esclusivamente per PlayStation 3, mentre internazionalmente il 4 ottobre 2011 per PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 e il 24 agosto 2012 anche per Microsoft WindowsNamco Bandai Games annuncia DARK SOULS: PREPARE TO DIE EDITION, in arrivo su PC, affidando la distribuzione a Namco Bandai Games in occidente. Precedentemente conosciuto con il nome in codice Project Dark, è il successore spirituale di Demon's Souls. Trama Nell'Era degli Antichi, il mondo era oscuro, statico, avvolto in una coltre di nebbia e dominato dai draghi. Poi, improvvisamente e dal nulla, si accese la fiamma primordiale, che generò il fuoco e, con esso, permise la distinzione degli elementi nell'universo, generando il caldo e il freddo, la vita e la morte, la luce e le tenebre. Risvegliati dalla fiamma primordiale, si alzarono i giganti, fino ad allora rimasti immobili nell'oscurità. Quattro di essi trovarono nella fiamma quattro grandi anime, dotate di un enorme potere, a tal punto da renderli divini: Nito (il primo dei morti), la Strega di Izalith, il Lord del Sole Gwyn ed infine il nano furtivo, il quale però trovò un'anima diversa, l'Anima Oscura, con la quale generò l'umanità. Gli altri, invece, usarono i poteri acquisiti per combattere e porre fine al regno dei draghi, i quali tuttavia possedevano scaglie che li rendevano immortali. Giunse in aiuto Seath il Senzascaglie, un drago invidioso dei suoi simili in quanto privo di scaglie, che rivelò la loro unica debolezza: il fulmine. Così i draghi si estinsero e cominciò l'Era del Fuoco, un'era di pace e di prosperità, che purtroppo non durò a lungo: la fiamma diventava sempre più debole e si stava spegnendo. La Strega di Izalith tentò di replicare la fiamma, ma fallì miseramente, trasformandosi in una culla dalla quale nacquero tutti i demoni. Così Gwyn partì insieme ai suoi fidati cavalieri d'argento e con essi si gettò nella fiamma, nel tentativo di farla durare più a lungo: la fiamma riprese a bruciare intensamente, ma, nonostante i sacrifici, era ancora destinata a spegnersi, prima o poi. Mille anni dopo il sacrificio di Gwyn, la fiamma sta per spegnersi e il mondo è avvolto nell'oscurità. Fra gli uomini sopravvissuti si distinguono i portatori del Segno Oscuro, marchio che identifica la maledizione dei Non-Morti. Il protagonista della storia è uno di questi, un non-morto recluso con i suoi simili in una cella di un castello sperduto. Egli però non è un non-morto qualunque: egli è il non-morto Prescelto e vi è una leggenda che narra il suo compito: egli dovrà fuggire dal castello e raggiungere Lordran, la terra dei Lord; in questa terra incredibilmente ostile, dovrà affrontare infiniti nemici e pericoli e dovrà attraversare luoghi oscuri e insidiosi per poter succedere a Lord Gwyn e raggiungere la fiamma primordiale. A questo punto avrà due scelte: sacrificarsi, come Gwyn, nella fiamma per far ritornare l'Era del Fuoco, oppure lasciare che si spenga una volta per tutte per far sì che cominci l'Era dell'Oscurità. Gameplay Il gioco è il successore spirituale di Demon's Souls (che a sua volta è il successore spirituale della serie King's Field). Il giocatore deve combattere con varie armi potenziabili, magie e strategie per sopravvivere in una ambientazione dark-fantasy. Il mondo di gioco non è più diviso in livelli come in precedenza, ma è liberamente esplorabile: le numerose ambientazioni che lo compongono sono tutte collegate tra loro e per la maggior parte accessibili sin dall'inizio, a rischio e pericolo del giocatore che può ritrovarsi di fronte nemici troppo potenti rispetto al suo livello. Nel corso del gioco verranno sbloccate alcune scorciatoie che permetteranno di spostarsi più velocemente tra le varie zone del mondo. Sono presenti molte più armi, magie e classi. A detta degli sviluppatori è inoltre 'molto più difficile', con più nemici e scontri più complicati. È stato infatti limitato il numero di magie utilizzabili e sono state abolite le erbe curative per far posto a un numero molto limitato di pozioni, riempibili riposando ai vari falò sparsi nel mondo, cosa che tuttavia riporterà in vita i nemici precedentemente sconfitti. Lo stile di combattimento è molto particolare ed è uno dei punti di forza di questo gioco. Durante i combattimenti viene messa alla prova non solo l'abilità ma anche la strategia del giocatore. Qualsiasi azione spropositata durante uno scontro porterà quasi certamente alla morte: perfino il nemico meno pericoloso può uccidere il proprio personaggio se si perde la concentrazione. Viceversa, qualsiasi nemico può essere sconfitto senza problemi se si ragiona e si studiano bene le sue mosse. La durata del gameplay è stata notevolmente aumentata rispetto al predecessore: per completare il gioco per la prima volta, escludendo i DLC, occorrono in media 70 ore di gioco. Se si considera poi che è possibile, una volta terminato il gioco, ricominciarlo con tutte le armi, armature e oggetti che si disponevano e con nemici più forti di prima, e che è possibile in qualsiasi momento, con una connessione online, aiutare o sfidare altri giocatori, il gioco può arrivare a intrattenere anche per diverse centinaia di ore. Le classi All'inizio del gioco è possibile selezionare una classe di partenza fra le 10 disponibili per il proprio alter ego, di seguito riportate. *'Guerriero' Esperto di armi, elevata forza e destrezza. Statistiche abilità: Vitalità 11, Volontà 8, Stamina 12, Forza 13, Destrezza 13, Resistenza 11, Intelligenza 9, Fede 9, Umanità 0 Livello Anima iniziale: 4 *'Cavaliere' Elevati punti vita, armatura solida, difficile da far cadere. Statistiche abilità: Vitalità 14, Volontà 10, Stamina 10, Forza 11, Destrezza 11, Resistenza 10, Intelligenza 9, Fede 11, Umanità 0 Livello Anima iniziale: 5 *'Viandante' Utilizza una scimitarra, elevata destrezza. Statistiche abilità: Vitalità 10, Volontà 11, Stamina 10, Forza 10, Destrezza 14, Resistenza 12, Intelligenza 11, Fede 8, Umanità 0 Livello Anima iniziale: 3 *'Ladro' Frequenti colpi critici, ha la chiave universale già dall'inizio. Statistiche abilità: Vitalità 9, Volontà 11, Stamina 9, Forza 9, Destrezza 15, Resistenza 10, Intelligenza 12, Fede 11, Umanità 0 Livello Anima iniziale: 5 *'Bandito' Forza elevata, brandisce un'ascia pesante da battaglia. Statistiche abilità: Vitalità 12, Volontà 8, Stamina 14, Forza 14, Destrezza 9, Resistenza 11, Intelligenza 8, Fede 10, Umanità 0 Livello Anima iniziale: 4 *'Cacciatore' Sa combattere a distanza ravvicinata, ma è debole contro la magia. Statistiche abilità: Vitalità 11, Volontà 9, Stamina 11, Forza 12, Destrezza 14, Resistenza 11, Intelligenza 9, Fede 9, Umanità 0 Livello Anima iniziale: 4 *'Stregone' Stregone della Scuola del Drago, potente nella magia. Statistiche abilità: Vitalità 8, Volontà 15, Stamina 8, Forza 9, Destrezza 11, Resistenza 8, Intelligenza 15, Fede 8, Umanità 0 Livello Anima Iniziale: 3 *'Piromante' Potente nelle magie di fuoco, usa una piccola ascia. Statistiche abilità: Vitalità 10, Volontà 12, Stamina 11, Forza 12, Destrezza 9, Resistenza 12, Intelligenza 10, Fede 8, Umanità 0 Livello Anima iniziale: 1 *'Chierico' Utilizza una mazza ed è abile nelle magie curative. Statistiche abilità: Vitalità 11, Volontà 11, Stamina 9, Forza 12, Destrezza 8, Resistenza 11, Intelligenza 8, Fede 14, Umanità 0 Livello Anima iniziale: 2 *'Discriminato' Misterioso uomo senza vesti, armato solo di un randello e uno scudo di legno. Statistiche abilità: Vitalità 11, Volontà 11, Stamina 11, Forza 11, Destrezza 11, Resistenza 11, Intelligenza 11, Fede 11, Umanità 0 Livello Anima iniziale: 6 Le armi Il gioco dispone di una grande quantità di armi. Sono in tutto 130, suddivisibili in 15 categorie: Pugnali, Spade, Spade possenti, Spadoni, Spade ricurve, Spadoni ricurvi, Katane, Spade perforanti, Asce, Martelli, Lance/Alabarde, Fruste, Pugni/Artigli, Archi/Balestre, Catalizzatori/Talismani/Fiamme. A queste si aggiungono gli scudi, divisi in Scudi e in Scudi pesanti. Le varie armi (compresi gli scudi) possono inoltre essere trasformate da un fabbro per cambiare il proprio elemento. Esistono 10 elementi diversi: Normale, Grezzo, Cristallo, Fulmine, Magico, Incantato, Divino, Occulto, Fuoco e Caos. A seconda del tipo di elemento, cambieranno il danno, gli effetti e il sistema di upgrade dell'arma. Vi sono infine delle armi speciali: le armi cosiddette "rare", appartenenti ad alcuni nemici o NPC, le Armi dei Draghi, molto potenti e in grado di eseguire un attacco speciale, e le Armi dei Boss, ricavabili unendo un'arma normale +10 con l'anima di un boss. Queste armi possono essere potenziate solo fino a +5 con specifici materiali (rispettivamente Titanite Scintillante, Scaglia di Drago e Titanite del Demone) e non possono mutare il proprio elemento. Multiplayer Dark Souls possiede funzioni multiplayer molto innovative. Con una connessione online è infatti possibile: *Lasciare o leggere messaggi scritti ad altri giocatori per avvertirli di imminenti pericoli o tesori, oppure per suggerire strategie da adoperare. È anche possibile votare positivamente o negativamente questi messaggi. *Toccare una "macchia di sangue" e visualizzare la morte di un altro giocatore, così da non incorrere nel suo stesso errore. *Ascoltare alcuni eventi che stanno attualmente compiendo altri giocatori, come ad esempio suonare una campana. Inoltre, se un giocatore dispone di un livello né inferiore né superiore del 10% rispetto al proprio (Liv -10% < LivG < Liv +10%), si può essere evocati come fantasmi nel suo mondo per aiutarlo in modalità cooperativa o per sfidarlo in modalità player vs player, invadendolo come spirito oscuro. *Per essere evocato in modalità cooperativa si deve utilizzare la "Pietra Bianca", oggetto che può essere utilizzato sia in forma umana che da non-morto, e aspettare che un altro giocatore in forma umana convochi il proprio spirito. Una volta convocato, non è possibile curarsi con le Fiaschette Estus, ma si può essere curato con queste dall'evocatore. L'obiettivo della modalità cooperativa è sconfiggere il boss della zona, perciò si potrà far ritorno al proprio mondo una volta sconfitto quest'ultimo, ottenendo come ricompensa umanità e anime. Se invece l'evocatore muore prima, si farà ritorno al proprio mondo a mani vuote. *Per poter invadere il mondo di un altro giocatore e sfidarlo in modalità player vs player bisogna utilizzare il "Globo Incrinato Occhio Rosso", oggetto limitato e utilizzabile solo in forma umana. Una volta invaso il mondo di un altro giocatore non è possibile utilizzare le Fiaschette Estus, ma si è immuni ai mostri, che attaccheranno solo l'invaso. L'obiettivo dell'invasore è sconfiggere l'invaso, ottenendo umanità e anime. Allo stesso modo, se l'invaso sconfigge l'invasore otterrà anch'egli umanità e anime. NB: In ogni zona del gioco è presente un boss, se lo si sconfigge, in quella zona non sarà più possibile evocare, essere evocato o essere invaso, ma sarà ancora possibile invadere gli altri giocatori. Infine, con la Prepare to Die Edition sono state introdotte altre funzionalità online: *Sono state introdotte 5 teste che, se utilizzate, dicono (in lingua inglese) le seguenti parole: "Salve"; "Spiacente"; "Benissimo"; "Aiuto"; "Grazie". In questo modo è stata ulteriormente favorita la comunicazione tra i personaggi, che prima poteva avvenire solo attraverso i gesti. *È disponibile un'arena, accessibile dopo aver sconfitto Artorias, nella quale si possono sfidare in combattimento altri giocatori. Vi sono due campi (Palco e Rovine) e tre modalità: "Duello", combattimento 1 vs 1 con durata di 3 minuti; "A Squadre", combattimento 2 vs 2 con durata di 6 minuti; "Deathmatch", combattimento in 4, tutti contro tutti, con durata di 6 minuti. In qualsiasi modalità, vince il giocatore o la squadra che, allo scadere del tempo, ha totalizzato più uccisioni. Ogni vittoria si aggiunge alla propria serie di vittorie: facendo più vittorie di fila si progredisce nella classifica, ma se si viene sconfitti, la serie si azzera; in caso di pareggio, invece, la serie rimane inalterata. Inoltre, a seconda del livello del proprio personaggio, si combatterà in una delle tre fasce di livelli: livelli 1-50, livelli 51-100 e livelli 101-200. Boss La peculiarità del gioco consiste soprattutto nei boss: questi sono molto numerosi, ciascuno con strategie e attacchi diversi, escogitati dagli sviluppatori appositamente per mettere a dura prova il giocatore. I boss principali, tralasciando i secondari, sono in tutto 26, di cui 13 sono obbligatori, mentre gli altri 13 sono facoltativi. Obbligatori *'Demone del Rifugio': Il primo boss che bisogna affrontare, nel Rifugio dei Non Morti. Lo si incontra all'inizio del tutorial ed il giocatore può scegliere se affrontarlo o fuggire per poi ucciderlo in seguito. Se sceglie la prima opzione e riesce a sconfiggerlo, riceverà il suo martello. *'Gargoyle della Campana': A sorvegliare la prima campana della Chiesa dei Non Morti vi è un Gargoyle. Quando gli sarà tolta metà vita, ne giungerà un altro ad aiutarlo, aumentando considerevolmente la difficoltà dello scontro. Se si riesce a staccare la coda al primo si riceverà un'arma rara. Per lo scontro è possibile evocare Solaire di Astora, sempre se gli si è rivolta la parola una volta incontratolo, e Lautrec di Carim, se prima lo si è liberato dalla sua cella prima dello scontro con il Demone del Toro e gli si è rivolta successivamente la parola al Santuario del Legame del Fuoco. *'Queelag la Strega del Chaos': Una strega per metà donna e per metà ragno, è una delle figlie della Strega di Izalith, corrotta dopo il fallito tentativo della Strega di Izalith di ricreare la prima fiamma. Sorveglia la seconda campana, situata nella Città Infame. Una volta sconfitta fornirà la sua anima, con la quale si può creare un'arma rara. Se si è sconfitto nella palude della Città Infame lo spirito oscuro Mildred la Cannibale, è possibile evocare la stessa come fantasma contro Queelag. *'Golem di Ferro': Gigantesco golem situato nella Fortezza di Sen che blocca la strada per Anor Londo. Possiede un'elevata difesa, ma se si danno numerosi colpi alle sue gambe perderà l'equilibrio e cadrà a terra per alcuni secondi. Una volta sconfitto fornirà la sua anima, con la quale si può creare un'arma rara. È possibile trovare, vicino all'area dello scontro, il segno di evocazione di Tarkas Ferronero, che renderà lo scontro molto più semplice, grazie alla sua grande forza. *'Ornstein l'Ammazzadraghi, e Smough il Giustiziere': Boss di Anor Londo, combattono in coppia e impediscono l'accesso alla camera della principessa. Ornstein era uno dei quattro cavalieri di Lord Gwyn e forse ne era il capo; Smough è un carnefice brutale, che non è mai potuto diventare un cavaliere poiché mangiava le sue vittime. Se si uccide uno dei due, l'altro assorbirà i suoi poteri, diventerà più potente e recupererà tutta la salute. Alla fine dello scontro, si riceverà l'anima di quello che è stato ucciso per secondo, con la quale si potrà forgiare la sua arma (se si uccide Ornstein per ultimo si riceverà anche il suo Anello del Leone). Lo scontro può essere facilitato evocando Solaire (solo se quest'ultimo è stato già evocato precedentemente). *'Seath il Senzascaglie': Diventato uno dei Lord dopo aver tradito la sua razza, venne premiato da Gwyn per la sua fedeltà con il titolo di duca. Grazie alle sue incredibili conoscenze creerà la stregoneria. Lo si incontra per la prima volta, completamente folle, negli Archivi del Duca, sempre donatigli da Gwyn. Qui però è invincibile e il giocatore deve inevitabilmente morire. La seconda volta lo si incontra nella Grotta di Cristallo, dove si può rompere il cristallo che lo rende immortale. I suoi attacchi causano lo status maledizione. Se si riesce a staccare la sua coda centrale si riceverà un'arma rara. *'Girandola': Boss situato nelle Catacombe e che blocca la strada per la Tomba dei Giganti. È un necromante delle Catacombe che è riuscito a rubare parte del potere di Nito, usandolo per cercare di riportare in vita la sua famiglia stroncata dalla morte della moglie e del figlio, fallendo. Una volta ucciso si potrà ottenere una delle sue maschere ed il rito dell'accensione (sacrificando umanità ai falò si possono ottenere fino a 20 fiaschette Estus). Per lo scontro è possibile evocare il fantasma Leroy il Paladino. *'Nito': Uno dei quattro Lord, signore dei morti, domina nella Tomba dei Giganti. Durante la grande guerra, ha combattuto i draghi insieme a Lord Gwyn e ha contribuito alla loro estinzione. Lo troviamo all'interno di un gigantesca bara, indebolito dal precedente scontro con Girandola e dal continuo cedimento di energia alla morte. Prima di affrontarlo, infilandosi in una bara nelle Catacombe, è possibile stringere un patto con lui e ricevere in dono la sua arma e un potente miracolo. *'Sif il Grande Lupo Grigio': Lupo gigante che sorveglia nella Foresta Radiceoscura la tomba di Artorias, il suo vecchio padrone che lo protesse dalle tenebre. Sconfiggendolo si otterrà la sua anima e l'Anello di Artorias, con il quale si può accedere all'Abisso tramite le Rovine di Petite Londo. Se lo si affronta dopo averlo salvato nel DLC, si sbloccherà un differente filmato di presentazione del boss. *'I Quattro Re': I Quattro Re una volta erano dei condottieri talmente valorosi che furono ricompensati da Lord Gwyn con un frammento della sua Anima dei Lord. In seguito Kaathe, il serpente primordiale, li corruppe insieme a tutti gli abitanti di Petite Londo, che diventarono degli Spettri Oscuri. I Quattro Re furono quindi esiliati nell'abisso per limitarne i danni. Possono essere raggiunti nell'Abisso dalle Rovine di Petite Londo, equipaggiando l'Anello di Artorias. Se precedentemente evocata nello scontro con la Farfalla della Luna, sarà possibile evocare la Strega Beatrice. *'Scarica Infinita': Fratello minore delle figlie del chaos divenuto, dopo essere stato corrotto dal chaos generato dalla Culla del Chaos, un'enorme creatura di fuoco. Sorveglia una rara armatura e ostacola la strada che porta alle Rovine del Demone, in quanto una volta sconfitto la lava che impedisce il passaggio del giocatore viene scompare in parte (è comunque possibile passare sopra la lava senza l'anello annerito, drop del Demone Centipede, con il dovuto equipaggiamento e la dovuta attenzione). Se, dopo aver preso l'armatura, si ritorna all'entrata dell'area, è possibile che il boss provi a saltare verso il giocatore per colpirlo, rimanendo tuttavia incastrato con il braccio nell'entrata; colpendolo un paio di volte precipiterà al suolo, morendo istantaneamente. *'Culla del Chaos': Uno dei quattro Lord, si trova a Lost Izalith. È il risultato del tentativo della Strega di Izalith di replicare la prima fiamma da un'anima, una culla della vita che ha prosciugato la strega stessa, trasformandola nella Culla, e mutato le sue figlie in creature del chaos. Dalla culla nacquero tutti i demoni e la culla stessa è il motivo per cui Lordran è caduta nel chaos e per cui il tempo è distorto; sarà Quelana, l'unica strega ad essere riuscita a scappare dal demone, a chiedervi di distruggerla. A differenza degli altri boss, per sconfiggerlo non si dovrà tener conto della sua vita, ma bisognerà distruggere i due nuclei laterali, così da entrare all'interno del boss e ucciderlo. *'Gwyn Lord dei Tizzoni': Uno dei quattro Lord, boss finale del gioco, si trova nella Fornace della Prima Fiamma. Quando Lordran sprofondò nel caos Gwyn partì con i suoi cavalieri nel tentativo di vincolare nuovamente la fiamma, ma la vampata che sprigionò incenerì i suoi cavalieri ed oscurò le sembianze del Lord. È compito del protagonista, stando a Frampt, sconfiggere Lord Gwyn e quindi succedergli vincolando la fiamma, spezzando la maledizione dei non morti. Se si è salvato Solaire durante la sua storia parallela, sarà possibile evocarlo per lo scontro. Facoltativi *'Demone del Toro': Situato nel Borgo dei Non Morti, blocca l'accesso alla Chiesa dei Non Morti. Se non si possiede la Chiave Universale è un boss obbligatorio. *'Falena della Luna': Grossa farfalla che si trova nella Foresta Radiceoscura. Sconfiggendola si otterrà la sua anima e si potrà accedere ad una torre in cui si trova il Tizzone Divino. Si può agevolare lo scontro evocando la Strega Beatrice. *'Demone Capra': Si trova nella parte inferiore del Borgo dei Non Morti. È in compagnia di due cani e custodisce la chiave che permette di accedere alle Profondità. Il boss è considerato facoltativo poiché esiste una strada segreta che permette di raggiungere la Città Infame passando per la Valle dei Draghi senza l'uso della chiave. *'Drago Famelico': Drago che durante la guerra si rifugiò nelle Profondità e lì fu corrotto dalle acque velenose e mutò forma. Custodisce la chiave della Città Infame. Se si riesce a tagliargli la coda, si riceverà un'arma rara. Il boss è considerato facoltativo poiché esiste una strada segreta che permette di raggiungere la Città Infame passando per la Valle dei Draghi senza l'uso della chiave. È l'unico boss del gioco insieme a i due Gargoyle per cui sono disponibili le evocazioni di due personaggi, ovvero Solaire e il Cavaliere di Carim Lautrec. *'Demone Vagante': Versione ingigantita del Demone del Rifugio, è chiamato vagante poiché ha vagato da Lost Izalith fino a raggiungere il mondo degli uomini. Lo si incontra ritornando al Rifugio dei Non Morti e facendo crollare il pavimento nel cortile principale. Sconfiggendolo si otterrà una rarissima Lastra di Titanite. *'Gwyndolin il Sole Oscuro': Figlio minore di Lord Gwyn. È l'unica divinità rimasta dopo l'avvento delle tenebre e si trova ad Anor Londo, dove ha creato un sole illusorio. Sconfiggendolo si otterrà la sua anima. *'Demone del Fuoco': Versione infuocata del Demone Vagante, si trova nelle Rovine del Demone. È stato il primo demone in assoluto ad essere creato dalla Culla del Chaos. Facoltativo se il giocatore ha stretto il Patto del Servitore del Chaos con grado +2, in questo modo viene aperta una scorciatoia a Lost Izalith. *'Demone Centipede': Situato anch'esso nelle Rovine del Demone. Sconfiggendolo si ottiene un anello grazie al quale si può accedere a Lost Izalith. Facoltativo se il giocatore ha stretto il Patto del Servitore del Chaos con grado +2, in questo modo viene aperta una scorciatoia per Lost Izalith. Anche in questo scontro sarà possibile evocare il Cavaliere del Sole Solaire, se lo si è già fatto precedentemente. *'Priscilla Mezzosangue': Guardiana del Mondo Dipinto di Ariamis, metà donna e metà drago. Non combatterà se non la si attaccherà prima. Se si riesce a tagliarle la coda si riceverà un'arma rara e sconfiggendola si otterrà la sua anima. Nella Prepare to Die Edition del gioco sono stati aggiunti i seguenti Boss: *'Guardiano del Santuario': Demone simile ad una chimera che incontreremo proprio all'inizio della prima nuova area. Se si riesce a tagliare la sua coda si otterrà un'arma rara e sconfiggendolo si otterrà la sua anima. *'Cavaliere Artorias': È la versione contaminata dall'oscurità del cavaliere Artorias. Egli era, insieme a Ornstein, Ciaran e Gough, uno dei quattro cavalieri di Lord Gwyn. Fu l'unico che riuscì a discendere nell'Abisso per combattere l'oscurità, ma fallì la sua impresa. Allora usò le sue ultime forze per proteggere il suo compagno Sif e fu contaminato dall'oscurità, diventando come ora appare. Sconfiggendolo si otterrà la sua anima. Se la si dona a Ciaran si otterranno le sue due armi. *'Drago Nero Kalameet': L'ultimo degli antichi draghi sopravvissuti alla guerra. Al primo incontro non lo si può affrontare in quanto vola troppo in alto, ma lo si può affrontare se in seguito si parla con Gough Occhio di Falco nella Torre di Oolacile. Se si riesce a tagliare la sua coda si otterrà un'arma rara dei draghi e una volta ucciso si riceverà l'Anello delle Calamità, che, se equipaggiato, raddoppia tutti i danni subiti dal giocatore. *'Manus Padre dell'Abisso': È il Boss finale del DLC ed è anche colui che trasporta il giocatore in queste nuove aree. È colui che creò l'Abisso, cosa che portò alla caduta di Oolacile e alla nascita della magia oscura. Particolarmente pericoloso in quanto attacca con veloci combo e con potenti magie oscure. Sconfiggendolo si otterrà la sua anima e si potrà salvare la principessa Dusk. Se si ha incontrato e liberato Sif nell'Abisso, questo potrà essere evocato in nostro aiuto contro il boss. Personaggi Il videogioco è pieno di personaggi non giocanti che aiuteranno o, in alcuni casi, ostacoleranno il giocatore. Alcuni di essi fungono da mercanti, possono essere evocati per gli scontri con determinati boss o introducono al giocatore i patti presenti. Segue una lista di quelli più importanti ai quali si può rivolgere la parola. *'Oscar di Astora': Primo personaggio incontrato dal giocatore. Si trova nella zona iniziale, il Rifugio dei Non Morti, ed è lui a liberare il protagonista dalla sua cella gettandogli la chiave. Poco più tardi viene ritrovato in fin di vita, e donerà al giocatore le sue prime 5 fiaschette Estus (oggetto di recupero ripristinabile riposando ai falò) e la chiave per poter uscire dall'edificio, prima di morire. Compare come nemico, vuoto, al secondo ritorno (opzionale) al Rifugio dei Non Morti. *'Guerriero Abbattuto': Si trova al Santuario del Legame del Fuoco, proprio davanti al falò in cui il protagonista viene portato dal Rifugio dei Non Morti. Dà alcune informazioni generali al protagonista appena arrivato, e commenterà l'arrivo di nuovi personaggi al Santuario con lo scorrere del gioco. Se si parla con lui dopo l'arrivo di Frampt, se ne andrà a Petite Londo. Lo si potrà rincontrare lì come essere vuoto. *'Anastacia di Astora': Guardiana del falò del Santuario del Legame del Fuoco. È muta, poiché in passato le è stata tagliata la lingua perché considerata "impura". Se la si riporta in vita dopo che è stata uccisa da Lautrec, tuttavia, riacquisterà la parola. *'Petrus di Thorolund': Chierico che insegnerà, se gli viene richiesto, miracoli. Il suo vero compito è però aspettare Rhea di Thorolund e il suo seguito, che dovrà guidare attraverso le Catacombe. Una volta arrivati gli altri tre chierici, scomparirà dal Santuario del Legame del Fuoco per poi tornare poco tempo dopo, spiegando che ha sfortunatamente perso di vista Rhea. *'Solaire di Astora': Guerriero del Sole che introduce le meccaniche di multiplayer al giocatore. Può essere evocato più volte nel corso della storia, compreso per la battaglia del boss finale, se lo si salva durante la sua missione secondaria. *'Cavaliere Lautrec di Carim': Inizialmente imprigionato in una cella nella Chiesa dei Non Morti, se viene liberato lo si può evocare contro il Drago Famelico. Sino a quando non si entrerà in possesso del Ricettacolo dei Lord, rimarrà al Santuario del Legame del Fuoco, seduto davanti alla cella della guardiana del falò. Successivamente scompare, lasciando nella cella il cadavere della guardiana e un "globo dell'occhio nero". Utilizzando l'oggetto ad Anor Londo, si potrà invadere il suo mondo e ucciderlo per ottenere l'anima della guardiana, con cui si riporterà in vita Anastacia. *'Rhea di Thorolund': Giovane chierica mandata in missione a Lordran per ottenere il Rito dell'Accensione, custodito in fondo alle Catacombe. Se la si salva dopo la trappola tesale da Petrus e Patches la Iena nella Tomba dei Giganti, si sposterà nella Chiesa dei Non Morti dove, se il giocatore andrà subito a trovarla, insegnerà miracoli. Nel caso si dovesse aspettare troppo tempo prima di tornare alla chiesa, verrà uccisa da Petrus. *'Vince e Nico di Thorolund': Due amici di Reah, suoi compagni e guardie del corpo durante la sua missione. *'Mercante non morto maschio': Primo mercante del gioco, lo si può trovare nel Borgo dei Non Morti. *'Mercante non morto femmina': Chiusa in una cella nella via fognaria che collega il Santuario del Legame del Fuoco al Borgo dei Non Morti inferiore. *'Andre di Astora': Fabbro della Chiesa dei Non Morti, l'unico che può evolvere le armi, oltre che infondere quelle sacre. *'Oswald di Carim': Assolutore rintracciabile nel campanile della Chiesa dei Non Morti. Oltre che all'assoluzione dei peccati si occupa anche della vendita di alcuni oggetti e miracoli. *'Laurentius della Grande Palude': Piromante catturato e imprigionato nelle Profondità. Se liberato, diventa un maestro di piromanzie per il giocatore al Santuario del Legame del Fuoco. *'Domhnall di Zena': Mercante che vende, tra gli altri oggetti, le armature di alcuni boss sconfitti dal giocatore. Inizialmente presente nelle Profondità, si sposterà anch'egli al Santuario del Legame del Fuoco. *'Nobile Signora': Sorella di Queelag, nascosta da un muro invisibile accanto al passaggio che porta dal Dominio di Queelag alle Rovine del Demone. Parla una lingua sconosciuta, comprensibile solo indossando l'anello della strega. Parlandole è possibile entrare nel patto dei Servitori del Chaos. *'Eingyi': Il più umile e affezionato servitore della sorella di Queelag, porta sulla schiena delle enormi uova, segno della peste che si scatenò sulla Grande Palude anni prima ma che la Nobile Signora combatté sacrificando sé stessa. Se si riesce a farsi crescere delle uova in testa grazie a determinati nemici, Eingyi comincerà a insegna delle piromanzie uniche al giocatore, oltre che a vendere oggetti per far scomparire le uova. *'Frampt il Cercatore di Re': Il serpente primordiale che è possibile incontrare dopo aver suonato la prima campana del risveglio, nel Santuario del Legame del Fuoco. Conduce il protagonista davanti alla porta, ancora chiusa, che conduce alla Fornace della Prima Fiamma. Ad egli annuncia che è lui il non morto prescelto, e che è suo compito trovare le anime dei Lord per saziare il ricettacolo e aprire la porta che conduce a Lord Gwin, per poi poter vincolare il fuoco e permettere che l'Era del Fuoco continui. *'Siegmeyer di Catarina': Guerriero con indosso una grossa e pesante armatura e un elmo a forma di cipolla, viene trovato più volte "bloccato" durante il suo viaggio. Se lo si aiuta a continuare si potrà andare avanti nella sua missione secondaria, dalla quale si potranno ottenere diverse ricompense a seconda del finale ottenuto. *'Sieglinde di Catarina': Figlia di Siegmeyer, viene trovata intrappolata in un golem d'oro nel giardino degli Archivi del Duca. Se liberata, sarà possibile continuare anche la storia di Siegmeyer. *'Logan Grancappello': Potente mago che insegna le stregonerie più potenti del gioco. Inizialmente bisognerà liberarlo dalla cella in cui è stato rinchiuso nella Fortezza di Sen, per poi salvarlo nuovamente quando verrà catturato e rinchiuso nelle prigioni degli Archivi del Duca. Contrariamente alla prima occasione, non tornerà al Santuario del Legame del Fuoco ma resterà agli Archivi, dove perderà il senno una volta vendute tutte le stregonerie al giocatore e dovrà essere sconfitto per un'ultima stregoneria segreta e il suo set completo. *'Griggs di Vinheim': Lo si può trovare rinchiuso in una casa nel Borgo dei Non Morti inferiore, accessibile solo comprando la chiave venduta dal Mercante non morto. Una volta liberatolo, si sposta al Santuario del Legame del Fuoco e insegna stregonerie. Una volta che Logan Grancappello, suo maestro, parte alla volta degli Archivi del Duca, e comprate tutte le sue stregonerie, decide anch'egli di partire per ritrovare il tanto ammirato mentore. Viene ritrovato, vuoto e ostile, in una stanza della Fortezza di Sen. *'Mercante Abbattuto': Guerriero che indossa una pesante armatura di ferro nella Fortezza di Sen. Vende alcuni oggetti e armature. *'Guardiana di Anor Londo': Guardiana del primo falò ad Anor Londo, è una guerriera del patto delle Lame della Luna Oscura di Gwyndolin. *'Gwyndolin il Sole Oscuro': Capo e fondatore del patto delle Lame della Luna Oscura e ultimogenito di Lord Gwyn. Gli si può parlare solo una volta trovato l'anello che svela il passaggio alla Tomba del Sole Oscuro, ma separato dal giocatore da un muro di nebbia. Se viene oltrepassata la nebbia, Gwyindolin diventa automaticamente un boss. *'Gwynevere': Secondogenita e unica figlia di Lord Gwyn, lasciò Anor Londo molto tempo prima degli eventi del gioco. È possibile parlare con una sua copia creata dal fratello Gwyndolin nella Stanza della Principessa, alla fine di Anor Londo, attraverso la quale si può entrare nel patto della Guardia della Principessa. *'Fabbro Gigante': Gigante senziente presente ad Anor Londo. Funge da fabbro per il giocatore e può infondere le armi di fulmine e creare le armi realizzate con le anime dei boss. *'Alvina': Gatto parlante nella Foresta Radiceoscura, capo del patto dei Cacciatori della Foresta. *'Shiva dell'Est': Guerriero facente parte del patto dei Cacciatori della Foresta, compare solo una volta entrati nel patto dopo aver parlato con Alvina. Oltre che nella Foresta Radiceoscura compare anche nella Città Infame, dove è disponibile come mercante. *'Rickert di Vinheim': Fabbro rinchiuso in una cella nella zona iniziale di Petite Londo. Può infondere armi magiche e incantate. *'Ingward': Sigillatore presente a Petite Londo. Se si è in possesso del Ricettacolo dei Lord, dona al giocatore la chiave per aprire le chiuse, permettendogli di scendere al livello inferiore della città e affrontare i Quattro Re. Sconfitto il boss, Ingward si recherà al Santuario del Legame del Fuoco. *'Patches la Iena': Personaggio già presente in Demons Souls, cerca di imbrogliare più di una volta il giocatore per poterlo derubare. Se si ritorna a parlargli dopo il tentato imbroglio alle Tombe dei Giganti, tuttavia, tenterà di far passare il tutto come un incidente, e ritornerà come utile mercante al Santuario del Legame del Fuoco più tardi. *'Vamos il Fabbro': Scheletro senziente nascosto nelle profondità delle Catacombe. Una volta trovata la sua bottega, si offrirà di forgiare alcune armi. È essenziale per poter creare le armi di fuoco e del chaos. *'Dusk di Oolacile': Giovane principessa rinchiusa in un golem d'oro nel Bacino Radiceoscura. Una volta libera, insegna le stregonerie perdute di Oolacile, la sua patria da lungo distrutta. Nel DLC Artorias of the Abyss e nella Prepare to Die Edition ha un ruolo meno marginale, e viene rapita dal Padre dell'Abisso Manus, costringendo il giocatore a prendere un portale spaziotemporale per Oolacile per poterla salvare. *'Quelana di Izalith': Figlia della Strega di Izalith (Culla del Chaos) e sorella di Queelag. Compare nella palude della Città Infame solo se si ha una fiamma della piromanzia evoluta ad almeno +10. Insegna delle piromanzie uniche ed è l'unico maestro che può evolvere la fiamma della piromanzia sino a +15. *'Kaathe l'Oscuro': Secondo serpente primordiale presente nel gioco, nemesi di Frampt. Al contrario di quest'ultimo, vuole che il non morto prescelto uccida Gwin per poter dare inizio all'Era dell'Oscurità, secondo lui a lungo impedita dallo strapotere del Lord. Gadget e altri media È stata rilasciata la Limited Edition in ogni territorio, con i contenuti elencati di seguito: *'versione giapponese': contiene il gioco, la colonna sonora ufficiale e una mappa di una sezione del mondo di gioco.Limited Edition giapponese *'versione americana': contiene il gioco, un codice per scaricare la mini-guida ufficiale, un codice per la colonna sonora, un codice per i video del "dietro le quinte", un artbook in edizione rilegata con immagini esclusive in alta qualità. La copertina è in metallo.Limited Edition americana *'versione europea': contiene il gioco, un codice per scaricare la mini-guida ufficiale, un disco della colonna sonora, un disco in HD del "dietro le quinte", un artbook in edizione rilegata con immagini esclusive in alta qualità.Limited Edition europea Le Limited Edition sono state disponibili allo stesso prezzo dell'edizione standard per tutte le persone che hanno preordinato il gioco, fino ad esaurimento scorte.Confermata la Limited Edition di DARK SOULS! Prepare to Die Edition Namco Bandai dopo aver riscontrato un ottimo numero di firme nella petizione per portare il gioco anche su computerDark Souls for PC Petition, ha deciso di effettuare un porting per Microsoft Windows contenente una modalità PvP online avanzata, tre aree inedite con quattro boss, nuove armi, armature e nuovi personaggi tra cui il cavaliere Artorias, aumentando notevolmente anche la durata del gameplay.Dark Souls: immagini e dettagli sui bonus della versione PC Questa edizione è chiamata Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition ed è uscita il 24 agosto 2012 in occidente, mentre in Giappone si intitola Dark Souls with Artorias of the Abyss Edition, ed è uscita il 25 ottobre 2012 per PC e PlayStation 3.Get Dark Souls DLC For 1,200 Yen Or With PS3 Artorias Of The Abyss Edition Il gioco è disponibile per Games for Windows e Steam. Per quanto riguarda le versioni per PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360, dal 24 ottobre 2012 i contenuti aggiuntivi di questa edizione sono scaricabili dai relativi store in tutto il mondo e una versione su disco del gioco è stata pubblicata il 26 ottobre 2012 in Europa e Australasia (in Italia dal 29 novembre).Il DLC “DARK SOULS™: ARTORIAS OF THE ABYSS” è disponibile ora La Prepare to Die Edition europea e americana per PC ha i seguenti contenuti: il gioco, un artbook di 150 pagine, il CD della colonna sonora originale, un DVD con video del "dietro le quinte", un poster e un set di 5 cartoline.Namco Bandai Games Europe annuncia il nuovo DLC e i contenuti delle nuove edizioni per console e PC di DARK SOULS La Artorias of the Abyss Edition giapponese contiene, oltre al gioco, una guida strategica di 70 pagine, una mappa di parte del mondo di gioco e un CD della colonna sonora originale, il tutto contenuto in una custodia in cartone.Dark Souls: Artorias Of The Abyss Edition Bundled With Extra Goodies In Japan Recensioni Premi * Gioco dell'Anno, Double Fine ProductionsDevelopers' Games of 2011 * Gioco dell'Anno, Electronic Gaming MonthlyEGM’s Best of 2011 Eric L. Patterson’s Picks * Gioco dell'Anno, Game RevolutionCommunity Choice Game of the Year * Gioco dell'Anno, IncGamersGame of the Year 2011: #1 - Dark Souls * Gioco dell'Anno, Q-Games * Migliore Gioco di Ruolo, GameTrailersBest Role-Playing Game * Migliore Gioco di Ruolo, Games.czBest of 2011: Nejlepší RPG * Migliore Gioco di Ruolo, GameZoneGameZone's Game of the Year Awards Day 3: Genre Awards * Migliore Gioco di Ruolo (Menzione d'Onore), TeamXboxTeamXbox Best RPG of 2011 * Migliore Gioco d'Azione/Avventura, GameZone * Migliori Scontri di Boss, Game InformerThe 2011 RPG Of The Year Awards * Migliori Scontri di Boss, GameSpotBest Boss Fights * Migliore Integrazione di Funzionalità Online, The Daily TelegraphTelegraph video game awards 2011 * Gioco Più Gratificante, 1UP.comMost Rewarding Game of 2011 Colonna sonora La colonna sonora del gioco è stata composta da Motoi Sakuraba ed è scaricabile dal sito ufficiale del gioco inserendo il codice all'interno della confezione. # Prologue - 3:44 # Firelink Shrine - 2:55 # Taurus Demon - 2:37 # Bell Gargoyle - 3:24 # Pinwheel - 2:55 # Gaping Dragon - 2:14 # Chaos Witch Quelaag - 2:36 # Daughters of Chaos - 2:53 # Iron Golem - 2:48 # Ornstein & Smough - 3:03 # Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight - 3:20 # Great Grey Wolf Sif - 3:16 # Ceaseless Discharge - 3:01 # Centipede Demon - 2:48 # Four Kings - 2:45 # Seath the Scaleless - 2:52 # Gravelord Nito - 2:41 # Bed of Chaos - 2:58 # The Ancient Dragon - 3:38 # Crossbreed Priscilla - 3:07 # Dark Sun Gwyndolin - 2:57 # Gwyn, Lord of Cinder - 3:35 # Nameless Song - 6:38 Curiosità * Poco prima dell'uscita giapponese, gli sviluppatori di From Software hanno usato un metodo insolito per punire chi aveva comprato il videogioco prima della data ufficiale: chi fosse stato trovato a giocare online prima del 22 settembre, si sarebbe trovato ad affrontare spettri oscuri (invasori online del mondo di altri giocatori) comandati dagli sviluppatori con statistiche al massimo, quindi invincibili.Dark Souls Murders Early Players * Esiste un arco chiamato "Arco nero di Pharis", il cui nome richiama una delle divinità malvagie dell'opera Record of Lodoss War di Ryo Mizuno. * La cerca di Lord Gwyn e i cavalieri d'argento è un richiamo a quella di Parsifal e gli altri cavalieri di Artù per il Santo Graal, unica speranza per riportare la luce nel mondo. *Uno dei PNG del gioco è una strega di nome Beatrice che supporterà il giocatore nella battaglia contro un boss dalle sembianze di una farfalla. * *Il boss Culla del Chaos in origine doveva essere un boss mobile, e non fisso. Note Collegamenti esterni * JA Sito Ufficiale * [http://www.it.namcobandaigames.eu/prodotto/dark-souls/playstation-3 Dark Souls su Namco Bandai Games Europe] * [http://www.it.namcobandaigames.eu/prodotto/dark-souls-prepare-to-die-edition/pc Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition su Namco Bandai Games Europe] * Sito Ufficiale occidentale (Namco Bandai) * Forum Ufficiale italiano (Namco Bandai) * Pagina del gioco su Steam Categoria:Videogiochi